


Unravel Me

by Linae_Liminae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, One thing leads to another, Sparring, Stress Relief, Very Very Mild, grinding leads to a little more, it becomes consensual moments right after, mild dub-con, mild nudity, wrestling leads to grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linae_Liminae/pseuds/Linae_Liminae
Summary: He is most certainly not turned on right now...prompt: Shiro finds Allura training late at night on the training deck. A quick spar may end with the relieving stress in more than one way...





	Unravel Me

He is most certainly _not_  turned on right now.

Of course not. That would be ridiculous. Who would be turned on by seeing Allura, in all her sudden glory, working in the training deck in the middle of the night, dressed in skin tight shorts that might as well have been underwear, and a long sleeved white shirt that was tight enough to leave little to the imagination? Not him. Especially after seeing her move through the training deck with the expert grace of an Olympic gymnast, dodging and evading the Training Bot’s rapid swings and thrusts with the long sword? Certainly not him. He is definitely not turned on at all.

Especially after she flipped through the air, landing on the bots shoulders and twisting its neck with the force of her thighs alone. He most certainly did not feel the blood rush all the way down when she twisted back to place her hands on the floor and swing the bot’s limp body overhead and all the way across the room. The bot lands with a crash before disappearing, and she’s barely panting, beads of sweat trailing new tracks down her forehead as she allows her body to settle in the adrenaline-rush aftermath.

She still hasn’t noticed him, and he hasn’t really noted this since he’s too busy staring, as she rises and stretches her arms high over her head. He could see every curve of her and his mouth goes dry when she bends over backward with a groan and light series of pops from her spine.

It’s then she spots him, face upside down and hair falling from her bun to stick to her neck and forehead. He takes that time to blink and swallow _hard_.

“Oh!” Allura exclaims before twisting around and rising to meet his expression with a light smile. “Hello, I didn’t see you there.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt,” he says, smiling and rubbing the back of his neck.

“No, it’s alright,” she begins to walk to where a canteen and a towel await her. “I was just…relieving some stress.”

The idea makes his blood tingle further down, his mind already imagining a different form of stress relief before he’s clearing his throat.

“Rough night?” he asks, grateful she’s turned around because he can admire her from– _no, quit that._ His eyes glance in another direction but are inevitably drawn back to the firm, muscular curves of her legs and the taut globes of her rear. The image shouldn’t be new. Her suit didn’t exactly keep much hidden either. But seeing bare and deep mocha skin beats the white, gray, and pink suit by a mile. …Apparently.

“It was a tough mission, a lot of things went wrong…” she says honestly and when she turns around his mind has the decency to focus on her eyes and the torment pulling her bright blue irises down to the floor.

“We made it out,” he responds. “We’re all alright. That matters now.”

“I know,” she murmurs and takes a drink of her canteen. a drip of water falls past the corner of her mouth and down her chin, jaw, throat… 

“I just feel…frustration, I suppose. The best I can do is stay here, in the castle, to provide backup and words of encouragement. It’s not the same as you or the team. You risk your lives whenever we face off against Zarkon’s abominations. The last time I went along on mission I very nearly caused you all to risk everything–even Voltron–to rescue me. I cannot allow that again.”

He feels her words like a sobering touch in his mind and he breathes a small sigh of relief for the respite. He takes a few steps closer, reaches out and takes the canteen from her grasp. Allura glances up at him, curious and confused when he sets it down and begins to unzip his jacket.

“What are you doing?” she asks. He smiles once he peels off the material and does the same for his shirt. “Shiro?”

“I came down here to blow off some steam too,” he says as he folds his things and sets them down by hers. He walks a good distance away and sinks into a stance, raising his arms up to cage his defense solid. “How about it? Wanna go one-on-one?”

She blinks, and he’s not sure if the flush in her cheeks is because of her exercise or because of something else. Whatever it is, it sends a thrill through his body. She smirks, and follows suit, taking a few steps in the other direction to sink into a curious stance of her own.

Shiro notes with some interest how she favors her weight on her back leg, arms up, fingers extended. It’s a familiar stance but he’s not sure how.

“I won’t take it easy on you,” she says, and the gleam in her eyes is dangerous and inviting. Shiro doesn’t hesitate any longer to rush toward her, more than happy to turn this energy _away_ from the strain in his pants.

“I’m counting on it,” he says as a final retort, swinging a fist in her direction. Allura sweeps behind, and he’s expecting her to dodge when suddenly her foot is slamming against his armored shoulder. The force is enough to nearly topple him, but he slides a few feet instead. He’s surprised and she’s grinning.

“Guess that means you don’t want me to hold back, either.”

“Whatever gave you that idea?”

They dart towards one another, only this time, Shiro aims low. He ducks a jab and swings his leg. Her speed is incredible and she is so lithe all she needs to do is leap, knees rising up to her chest before she spins around with another kick. It’s an attack he narrowly avoids by arching his back and somersaulting backward into a crouch.

She swings a fist, lips parting in a cry, and he brings his armored arm up to block. The punch lands on his arm and the resounding blow echoes around his ear and makes his stomach wobble. He sends her a smirk before he lunges, taking his arms around her waist and brings them down.

They roll, backs colliding against the floor and they grunt. She takes control of the chaos, pushing with enough force to shove him on his back and straddle his waist. It was a perfect mount; hips right on his abdomen, her calves hooked under his knees and thighs, one of her hands is crushing his prosthetic against the floor. Her other palm is inches from his throat where he is working to keep her from choking him. He’s panting, she’s breathing slow, and their eyes are connecting through this heat so intensely, it’s more than a test of strength.

“If you can’t even beat me,” she says and he can almost taste her breath on his tongue. “How do you ever hope to defeat Zarkon?”

“Zarkon isn’t the one straddling me right now,” Shiro replies. He would grin if not for the focus he’s directing at keeping her hand from gripping his throat.

“Zarkon is more merciless and ruthless than I am right now,” she returns. “If you’re not willing to do everything in your power to defeat me then you’re not–”

He twists his wrist beneath hers, yanking upwards so her arm flies over his head. He feels her chest land on his and she lets out a soft “Oomph!”

He rolls his hips, manages to hoist her up and he twists his body so that she’s beneath him now. Her legs cross behind his back and her elbow cracks against his ribs as he works to pin her to the ground.

“Where’d you learn to wrestle like this?” Shiro asks, trying not to sound winded by her blow.

“Oh you know,” she says, breathing hard through her nose. “…Around.”

 He can’t help a chuckle then, but it morphs into a hiss when she rolls her hips against his. It’s enough of a distraction that she is able to jab her arm past his guard. She wraps her arm around his head and shoves him right down against her chest and Shiro lets out a surprised grunt when his face is crushed right against her breasts. He feels his face flush but realizes that she’s not intending to let him breathe.

He reacts, sending a swift punch into her ribs. She grunts and squeezes her thighs around him. Shiro manages to wrench his head up, in the process hoisting his hips hard against hers.

“Uhnn!” The noise rips right into Shiro’s ears and through his skin, he doesn’t know what he’s heard, only that Allura, was sending more jabs towards his face and he manages to catch her wrists and shove them right on the ground. She thrashes beneath him and he’s momentarily perplexed that she’s not throwing him off (the Training Bot easily outweighs him by at the very least one hundred pounds) her eyes are scrunched up and for a moment he can’t help but watch her. 

Then he feels it.

She’s grinding right against him.

“A-Allura?” Shiro speaks her name, but it comes out as a squeak and his body shudders. Saying her name helps her snap out of whatever was happening and she blinks up at him, eyes wide and lips parted in shock.

“I…I…” her voice stammers, her cheeks a bright pink and the marks under her eyes suddenly dimmed–when did they start glowing? Allura looks away, “I’m so sorry I…I didn’t mean…”

“It’s okay,” he says, and he knows he should pull himself off her, and he knows he has to, but her legs are still hooked tight around his waist and he’s not sure if he could if he wanted to. _And he really doesn’t want to._

“It’s fine, really,” he says and tries to smile but he’s become hyper aware of she’s looking up at him. “It’s…”

He trails off when her eyes fall to his lips and he just _can’t_  help himself. He brings his chin down, sees her arch up, and their mouths just barely kiss each other before her hips roll against his again.

Shiro doesn’t know how it happened, it’s all a blur really, but next thing he knew he was on his back while Allura dragged her hands around his scalp, digging red welts into his flesh that feel delicious. Her tongue curls around his, pushing at his to run over the roof of his mouth. It sends a shudder through him so powerful his hands find her hips and guide her into a rough rhythm that has them both gasping into each other’s mouths.

She’s groaning, pressing her cheek against his face and rubs, her hips bucking. The strain in his pants has become almost painful, but the friction is so mind-boggling he doesn’t dare pull her away for even a second.

“Sh-Shiro…” she groans his name, her hands trailing fire over his chest and abdomen. He tilts his head, catches her earlobe between his teeth and she’s suddenly trembling, her mouth parting in a swift shout that is followed by shuddering cries that have him roll his hips against her so hard he’s cracking his teeth together and feeling the sensation of release overcome him so abruptly he stutters and lets out a breath.

“Hah… _aaah…!”_

They collapse, panting and gasping together as the last of the stress melts from their bones and Allura is giggling.

“Oh, gods,” she’s breathing against his ear before pushing herself up. “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t…” Shiro says and takes in another breath. “Don’t beat yourself up…about it…”

“I really didn’t intend for you…for me to…” She meets his gaze with one with conflicted emotions; amusement and turmoil swirling through the blue of her eyes.

“Seriously, Princess,” Shiro says, and he brushes a stray lock of her silver hair that fell from her bun in messy waves around her face. “I’m the last person to mind.”

Allura’s lips curl into a smile, one that pulls at his heartstrings at how sad it is. “I can’t even do this right.”

He frowns, “What do you mean?”

She shakes her head and beams at him with a light laugh, “Forget it.”

Allura pulls away, and he watches as she stands on her legs shakily, expelling soft breaths. He follows, now extremely aware of the uncomfortable moistness in his pants. His mind still can’t wrap itself around what he just did, of what _they_  just did.

She’s rubbing her arm, not doubt uncomfortable but the smile she sends him is kind. “I’m retiring to my room now. Feel free to keep training…”

“Right…” he says, unsure of what else to say as she begins to walk away and his eyes follow her form with a torrent of emotions he wasn’t sure how to figure out. He turns back to look at the empty room and his eyes land on her canteen and towel. His heart stutters…

_Should I?_

His fingers clench around the fabric before he can stop himself before he can remember when he walked over to their things and marched out of the training room.

* * *

Her room is dark and the mice are most likely sleeping among her jewelry again. Allura’s heart is heavy despite the lightness all over her body. It’s so foreign, more foreign than it is familiar. Ten thousand years and several battles and not once has Allura allowed herself to fall into methods of release that were almost essential to her well-being.

She feels shame, digging into her chest and making her want to scrub herself until her skin was new and she wasn’t still imagining his hands all over her, his tongue on hers, his hips and hardness grinding against hers.

Stress relief is one thing, but using someone else without their consent…?

_It’s not like he was pushing you off,_ she thought wryly. _If anything he was more than happy to–_

A knock on her door sent her heart flying to her throat. Allura spun around, eyes staring at the door and wondering if she had imagined it.

“Princess?” Shiro’s voice came through the threshold, meek and nervous, soft and confident all at once. He was such a complex surge of emotions she couldn’t help but feel wonder at his species. Earthlings are so fascinating.

“Ah–” Allura stammers, her hands shaking as her heart took off despite herself. “Yes?”

“Sorry…you left your things in the training deck.” he says.

Allura isn’t sure whether to dig herself under her pillows and scream or run to the door and yank it open. She composes herself, swallows a gulp of cool air and tries to bring down the burn in her cheeks to a tolerable degree. She approaches and opens the door just a bit.

Under the faint blue and white lights of the hallway (adjusted for them to sleep), he gazes down at her sheepishly, in his hands he holds her towel and canteen.

“Thank you,” she says as diplomatically as she can. She reaches and takes her things, trying not to show how flustered she is when their hands brush. The memory was so fresh and she knows he’s still thinking about it, judging by how red his cheeks are.

“I’m…I’m sorry,” he says and he looks legitimately remorseful. “I didn’t mean to let things get as far as they did.”

Her heart squeezes and she bites down on her lip. Her shame and guilt build behind her throat.

“You did nothing wrong, Shiro,” she says softly, fingers clenching around her towel and she leans against her door. “I’m responsible. If I hadn’t started…well, it wouldn’t have happened. I do hope you can forgive me.”

“It’s not…” his tone made her meet his gaze, taken aback by the sincerity in his gaze. His lips press into a line before he sighs. “I know how you feel, Allura. I do. I’m a soldier. I wasn’t always one… but Zarkon transformed me into this…” he extends his armored hand, his fist clenching. “This thing…and all I can do is swear to myself that I’m going to use this against him in every way possible. I want to keep what happened to me away from anyone else. So I fight…”

Shiro rubs a palm against his head, “I guess what I mean to say is that I know how it’s like to have your life ruled by a higher purpose. I’m supposed to be a leader, but I don’t know if I can lead the team like you believe I can.”

“You can though,” Allura insists, voice passionate. “I’ve seen you do it. Time and time again you’ve united this team in ways I couldn’t. I may be Princess, but the others _listen_  to you. They follow you. I believe in you because I know you’re capable of it, Shiro. Your connection with the Black Lion is more than enough proof for me to be sure of it.”

His eyes look at her with an expression that makes her squirm inwardly. He smiles and nods, “I guess we both need a little pick-me-up every so often, huh.”

Allura smiles back, “I guess so… I’m glad it was with you.”

His cheeks flush pink again and she almost feels mortified if not for the new look he’s giving her. “Listen,” he clears his throat. “I…I really don’t mind what happened…back there…between us. If anything, I don’t think I’ve felt as relaxed as I do now in a long time. So…”

“So…?” Allura asks and she’s suddenly not sure what she’s asking. Shiro takes in a breath, eyes seeking hers for a solid moment before he shakes his head.

“So, don’t worry about it anymore… Thanks. Uh…goodnight, Princess.”

He turns and begins to leave and she has no idea why but she’s dropping her things.

“Wait,” she calls, and as soon as he turns around she flings her arms around his neck, pressing her mouth against his in a kiss that has him letting out a grunt of surprise before his arms wrap around her waist and crush her to his chest. The kisses they exchange are desperate, surprised, and eager.

Shiro stumbles for a moment, but he begins to guide her until she’s pressed against her door and parting her mouth to let him dig deep against her. Each caress carves new waves of need inside her that has her arching herself against him until he’s meeting her noises with groans of her own. She mindlessly searches for the panel that opens her door and they nearly fall through the door as soon as it slides open.

Shiro wastes no time, grabbing her legs for her to latch around his waist. She gives a short jump, allowing her thighs to hug his hips, and she’s moaning when he gathers her lower lip and sucks with such ferocity she’s fraying at the edges at the need for him.

The door slides shut behind them, leaving the hallway vacant of their presence. The only evidence left behind was a single pink towel and a half-empty canteen that wobbles with the rush of water within.

Groans and sighs and cries break through the door in muffled broken versions that leave nothing to the imagination but are thankfully unheard by the rest of the castle as it sleeps.


End file.
